theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Carnivores: Far North
Carnivores: Far North is a total-conversion mod for Carnivores: 2, ''focusing on the northerly regions of FMM UV-32's Arctic Sector and their unique fauna. The mod is currently still under development, with its first beta having been released on December 25, 2017 and its second beta having been released on January 6th, 2019. Another update is scheduled sometime in early 2020, and a hopeful January 15, 2021 update has been confirmed by the project leader and creator, Ophious, to commemorate the 20th anniversary of ''Carnivores: Ice Age. Synopsis '' as the poster boy.]] The first Arctic Tour was located in very frigid environments. However, this new tour is located even farther north. The mammals that inhabit the first Arctic Sector tour are formidable and tough - but in the Far North, temperatures reach an even lower point. However, life has adapted to even these frigid environments. Thick fur pelts, massive amounts of feathers, or just pure body fat are needed to keep these creatures going. It is so cold that the "Far North" saw very little inhabitants from the Ancients. This gave a refuge to supernatural forces wishing to be left alone. Though uninhabitable to them, the Ancients did discover the Arctic Sector, albeit the original Arctic Tour featured no trace of the Ancients. It was originally belief that the Ancients had never ventured that far up north, but recent evidence shows this presumption to be incorrect. The Ancients had no permanent civilization (at least that we are aware of), but it seems that they led at least a few expeditions to try and discover a habitable region. Needless to say, very little of Borealia could house such beings adapted more for a tropical environment. As such, the expeditions failed and the Ancients stopped sending explorers. Nevertheless, there are remnants of these expeditions in the sector. Nothing as extraordinary as what you may recall in earlier tours, but there is evidence that colonies may have been attempted. But here's where DinoHunt probes discovered the unfortunate truth. Multiple outposts or campsites had been trashed. At first it was assumed that such destruction was caused by the "Yeti"- a mysterious animal sometimes spotted in the original Arctic Tour. But it was soon proven not to be the work of these primate-like creatures. DinoHunt Corp has had colonies and camps attacked by Yetis, but those attacks seemed to follow no specific pattern - they seem to act out of sudden rage or anger, mostly during their mating periods. The attacks on the Ancient outposts and campsites seemed to have been thoroughly executed, following a sort of "raid" mentality, so it seemed. According to a single DinoHunt scouting expedition, this could be the work of something even more frightening. Features Ambient Animals * ''Amphicyon'' * ''Leptictidium'' * ''Aurora'' * ''Ichthyornis'' * ''Dinornis'' * Arsinoiteriy Huntable Animals * ''Macrauchenia'' * ''Diprotodon'' * ''Chalicotherium'' * ''Hyaenodon'' * ''Megatherium'' * ''Brontornis'' * ''Daeodon'' * ''Yutyrannus'' * Nepwawiweni DLC Animals * Glyptodon ''(upcoming ''Macrauchenia DLC) * Toxodon (upcoming Diprotodon ''DLC) * [[Sivatherium|''Sivatherium]]'' (upcoming ''Chalicotherium ''DLC) * [[Dinocrocuta|''Dinocrocuta]]'' (upcoming ''Hyaenodon ''DLC) * ''Indricotherium ''(upcoming ''Megatherium ''DLC) * ''Platybelodon ''(upcoming ''Megatherium ''DLC) * ''Kelenken ''(upcoming ''Brontornis ''DLC) * ''Homotheorium ''(upcoming ''Daeodon ''DLC) * [[Andrewsarchus|''Andrewsarchus]] (upcoming Yutyrannus ''DLC) Map Ambients * ''Ambulocetus ''(upcoming) * [[Basilosaurus|''Basilosaurus]]'' ''(upcoming) * ''Plesiosaurus ''(upcoming) Weapons The weapons in the Carnivores: Far North are built to withstand the frigid arctic temperatures and conditions of Borealia. Unless otherwise indicated, DinoHunt will supply clients with on-world made, stock weapons straight out of DinoHunt factories. However, for a nominal price, DinoHunt Corporation has partnered with various entities across the galaxy, offering unique weapon finishes and even signature weapon makes and models for dedicated customers. * Derringer * Chop-Shot Sawn-Off Shotgun * Tundra Eagle * M.O.A Shotgun (to be scrapped) * Halestorm Shotgun (upcoming) * Kalashnitherium * Hiemal Heater * Frostbite Sniper Rifle Areas The areas in Carnivores: Far North follow a much smaller area than most DinoHunt tours. Taking place within a single particularly habitable inlet of the massive fjords region of Borealia, the tour encompasses the wilderness around, and the area including the former Port-City of Lystopada (листопада) corporopolitan area. * Halcyon Coast (upcoming) * Moraine Domain * Frigaestus Fault (upcoming) * Polterwood Trail (upcoming) * Port of November (upcoming) * Misto-Prymara (upcoming) * Washtikay (upcoming) Contributors * Ophious (creator, models, maps, menu design, sound work) * StarFreak (animations, sound work, suggestions) * Jake Sutton/RaptorKlaw (sound work, suggestions) * Poharex (models, assistance, suggestions) * Jeff (models, animations) * That1Cactus (animations) * Saurian Target (original and continuing inspiration, suggestions) * The Carnivores Saga (everyone and everything) * Action Forms Category:Mods Category:Carnivores 2 Mods Category:Carnivores: Far North